


"Bark for me, Gen."

by gen_retard



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Asagiri Gen, Gay, Gay Ishigami Senkuu, Kinky Gen, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex, Top Ishigami Senkuu, Whyareyoureadingthis, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_retard/pseuds/gen_retard
Summary: Senku wants to do puppy play with Chrome, but he hesitates a lot, as he wants to keep Chrome the innocent, pure boy he is. Surprisingly, Gen wants to have sex with Senku. Senku is put in a hard spot, after getting 3 boners in a day. The scientist  gives up and has sex with Gen, he doesn't want to curse Chrome.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Bark for me, Gen."

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this? I'm genuinely concerned.

2 AM, a dark but warm night. Everyone in the Kingdom of Science is sleeping, everyone except Gen - Gen is out, sitting on a tree with his cock out, fapping to the thought of Senku. He cries while fapping, unsure if this is something everyone does to their friends. Every time he's done fapping, he asks himself if it is okay to tell Senku about what he's been doing every single night. 30 minutes pass, Gen stops fapping, collects his ejaculate in his hands and pours it all into a hole he made in the ground. "Cum hole is almost full." Gen says, with tears still in eyes. "I fucking hate my life." He wipes his tears and covers the hole, he then walks back to his sleeping bag to act like he was sleeping the whole night.

8 AM. Gen surprisingly slept well once he came back from his "journey." Once Asagiri awoke, he saw Senku's back, turned away from him. He burst into tears. "Senku-chaaaaaan~!" Gen yelps and he pounces to grab Senku's leg. "What's gotten into you, retard?" Senku groans, trying to kick Gen's ugly ass away from him. "Senku~ I just dreamt of you, that's all." Gen smiles flirtatiously, the statement wasn't entirely wrong. Senku rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Gen was crushed. 

Chrome was staring at the sun, in the plain field. "Yo, Chrome! Can you stop sittin' there like a duck and get me some something something oxide?" Senku shouts, to the dumbfounded but adorable Chrome. Chrome responds in a positive manner and accepts his task. Senku stares at Gen, who has been following him since he woke up. "What now, mentalist?" Senku asked, stern faced. Gen swipes his head to a different direction, though it was obvious, he tried to act like he wasn't following Senku or trying to grab his attention. 

Senku grunts as he puts his empty bucket down. "I want to tame a dog." Senku whispers to himself, "I'll name him Chrome." He's lucky nobody heard his mumbling. Senku keeps thinking to himself, Chrome is a very bad idea to tame as his 'puppy'. But Senku wants him, nobody else but him, to furfill his puppy play desires. His penis is getting hard even thinking about him.  
Chrome returns seconds later, "Senku! I got the stuff you needed, what are you making this time?" He says, handing over the cup of something something oxide. Senku was surprised by his early return, he's relieved nobody could see his massive boner. He might cum just trying to grab the cup out of Chrome's hand, luckily, he doesn't. "We're gonna make a dog leash!" He shouts. It wasn't something abnormal, most people wouldn't expect something like a dog leash, but Senku. Senku was thinking of the dirty stuff. He stares at Chrome, hoping for a reaction. Chrome was dumbfounded. Senku groans.

"I'll make the dog leash, I'll teach you how to use it tonight." Senku says, clearly knowing how this day will go for him. He's gonna teach Chrome how to be a puppy, and will he complain? 10 billion percent sure he won't. He doesn't even know what a dog is. Senku starts making the leash, unsure of the size but is estimating. Gen taps his shoulder, Senku jerks his head to look. "What are you making a leash for, Senku?" Gen looked serious. Senku had a bad feeling that the mentalist knew what he was gonna do to Chrome, the innocent, pure boy. "I've watched enough porn to notice that" He points to the leash, specifically the collar, that is clearly smaller than a dog's neck. "that, is not gonna fit a dog. Are you planning to use that on a person?" Gen asked, gently placing his soft, unwashed hands, on Senku's shoulder. "You want me to use this on you, then?" Senku asked, sarcastically, he realizes that might have given away what his plan is. "Yes. I'll be your puppy." Gen licks the scientist's neck.

Senku was flustered. This isn't what he was expecting at all, Gen? Gen! Of all people, wanting to be HIS puppy?! Gen's a virgin, it's obvious. A virgin who watched too much porn. Senku pushed Gen away from him. "Kukuku, as you would say. I'll tell Chrome that I'm his replacement." Gen giggles, running towards Chrome. Senku attempts to stop him, trying to grab his clothes, but he gets away. "That damn mentalist, now this won't be fun." Senku continues to make the leash, hoping he stumbles upon an idea that might make it so Chrome can get fucked by Senku, not Gen. Even thinking about Chrome again, Senku's penis erects.

3 PM. Chrome has been giving Senku a stare, a stare that screams 'please, I want to be your test subject!' Senku wants to answer to it, but he is unsure how. The day is completely ruined for the scientist now. He sighs. Gen, on the other hand, seems very nervous. Senku is the only one who knows why Gen is nervous, the mentalist is a virgin. A virgin with too much knowledge on intercourse, but not experience. It's so obvious to Senku. He wants so hit him, Gen, he wants to hit Gen until he cries. This might as well turn into a BDSM puppy play session, Senku has another boner. 3rd time in 1 day. 

10 PM. Almost everyone is asleep, Senku has the leash ready, he should've made a whip. Gen is there, sitting on tree. "Get down, you wanna do this or not?" Senku tries not to shout." Gen hops down, not breaking his disgusting, bare feet. "I wanna show you something, Senku-chan." The mentalist says, turning around and digging up a hole. Senku stares at what he's digging up. Cum, cum mixed with dirt, in a hole. "I did this all while thinking about you, Senku. Only 2 weeks to fill this hole up." Senku stares, not with disgust, but with a raging boner, again. Senku couldn't believe it, Gen actually was gay for him! Senku barely saw this coming, he thought all the flirting was just Gen's personality. Turns out, Gen actually wants to do this! Senku covers his crotch area. Gen giggles as he takes off his clothes. "I assume we're doing this here?" Senku nods as he kneels to put the leash he brought down, trying to calm his boner in the process. 

Gen was naked, Senku was as well. As expected, Gen had a tiny penis. Senku, wasn't much larger. Their hearts were beating quick, Senku hasn't felt this way in over a thousand years, he felt like he might have a heart attack. Senku wraps the leash around the mentalist's neck. Gen whimpers and barks, quietly. "Senku~" Gen sings, grabbing Senku's penis. "Ooh~ Senku~" Senku feels like he's about to cum any second, he doesn't want to. Senku tugs his leash, Gen wobbles, struggling to keep his balance. "Get on your 4s, no dog stays on their hind legs all day." Senku orders, Gen felt scared, he whimpers before getting on his 4s. 

Senku tugs the leash, bringing Gen closer to him. The scientist kneels down to Gen's head level. Gen places his arms around Senku's neck. They go in for a kiss. Gen drools all over Senku's mouth, it was disgusting, but they don't release. Gen already came, like the virgin he is. They release from the kiss, "Open your mouth, idiot." Senku orders, in a more gentle tone. Gen does as he is told, Senku spits in his mouth. Gen licks it up and swallows it. Senku starts to sweat, turning Gen around. "Senku-chan, when are y-you gonna put it in?" Senku punches the back of his head. "Right now. Ready yourself, virgin." Gen scoffs, he didn't want to be insulted. Senku quickly slips his dick into Gen's ass, no hesitation. Gen yelps. "Y-you have experience?!" Gen asked, he seemed scared. Senku pats Gen, "why else would I want to do this?" Gen starts crying, quietly. "I know you're a virgin, but you're not doing so bad for your first." Senku says. he sounded so seductive, it was turning Gen on. Senku cums in Gen's ass with no warning. After this, Senku was bored. He put on his clothes and went home, all while Gen was crying, laying on the dirty, grassy, ground. Begging Senku to help him. The pain was unbearable for him. Senku didn't even take off the leash.


End file.
